1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar energy system and, more specifically, to a conduit provided for conducting a flow of fluid to be heated. The conduit is encased within a housing. The conduit and housing have a common longitudinal axis. The housing is fabricated of an interior heat collecting tube and an exterior heat collecting tube with radial members separating the exterior tube into segments. Alternate embodiments involve variations in the shape of the conduit and the housing as well as a plurality of housings being fabricated through a common extrusion and other fabrication techniques.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there is an ever increasing scarcity of fossil fuels. This has resulted in technical efforts to develop alternative fuel sources as well as new systems for heating and cooling. One promising alternative involves the use of solar energy. A large number of technical proposals have been made for utilizing solar energy. One such proposal involves exposing a liquid to sunlight for increasing the temperature of the liquid. The heat may then be extracted therefrom as a source of energy. The development of a economical and efficient technique for utilizing thermal energy is an important requirement for the implementation of alternatives to fossil energy sources. Objectives in these efforts has been to collect, as much as possible, the radiation from the sun for the lowest possible costs in labor and materials.
Continuing technical efforts are evidenced by the patent literature. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,861 to Beauchaine discloses a solar energy conversion device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,964 to Drew discloses a parabolic solar concentrator employing flat plate collector; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,796 to Bieringer et al discloses a solar energy collection apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,979 to Kotlarz discloses a combined solar energy conversion and structural and mechanical beam and structures built therefrom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,017 to Paull discloses a collimating solar radiation collector; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,341 to Eby discloses a solar heating panel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,155 to Krafft discloses a device for collecting solar energy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,351 to Hinotani et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,353 to Kanatani disclose a solar heat collecting apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,242 to Bogatzki discloses a solar collector assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,304 to Villain discloses a solar sensor equipped with solar energy absorbing member and panel having such sensors; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,405 to Landstrom et al discloses a method and apparatus for controlling insolation in a building; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,489 to Voll et al discloses a semi-concentrating solar energy collector.
All prior art approaches have one inadequacy or another, and nothing in the prior art provides the benefits and advantages of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar energy system having components comprising a heat absorber, having a tubular conduit, the heat absorber also having a fin for supporting the conduit, the conduit and fin being fabricated of a dark color for collecting solar energy. Further provided is a housing surrounding the conduit, the housing including an axially disposed interior member with a cross section greater than the cross section of the conduit, the housing also including a plurality of axially disposed exterior members, the interior member and the exterior members being fabricated of a transparent material. Further provided is at least one end cap coupled with respect to one end of the interior tube having at least one aperture in the end cap.
It is a further object of the present invention to convert the radiation of the sun into solar energy in a more efficient, convenient and economical manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to convert solar energy to thermal energy in a liquid flowing through a conduit through the black body effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to absorb, confine and retain solar energy adjacent to a conduit for heating water through the use of the green house effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to enclose a conduit conveying fluid to be heated with an interior heat collecting tube and to employ exterior linear segments to the exterior of the tube.
It is a further object of the present invention to extrude the components of a system for converting solar energy to thermal energy in the most efficient, convenient and cost effective manner.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.